


Harry Potter x My Hero Academia Prompt 001

by HarvestMoonBeam



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoptable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Jirou Kyouka, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Multiverse, Other, Prompt Challenge, Rule 63, Yandere Toga Himiko, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestMoonBeam/pseuds/HarvestMoonBeam
Summary: Inside are details for a fanfiction story where fem! Harry Potter and her godson Teddy Lupin are transported to the My Hero Academia universe. After living there for 10 years, Iris (now Ayame aka Aya) supports 15/16 year old Teddy as he applies to Yuuei Academy to become a future hero.Feel free to check out all the optional information within if you are in need of a story idea.Leave a comment if you want to run with this concept so we can check out your work.
Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952638
Kudos: 16





	Harry Potter x My Hero Academia Prompt 001

**Story Details**

**S** **eries** **:** Harry Potter x My Hero Academia

 **Main Character(s)** **:** Iris Potter/Ayame Potta (fem! Harry Potter), Teddy Lupin/Teddy Rupin

 **Ayame's Potential Love Interest(s):** Shouta Aizawa/Erasurehead, Tensei Ida/Ingenium, Sekijiro Kan/Vlad King, Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi

 **Teddy's Potential Love Interest(s):** Mina Ashido (mutual crush), Himiko Toga ( _strictly_ one-sided on her part)

 **Additional tags** **:** _Female Harry Potter, Metamorphagus Harry Potter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Canon Divergence_ _, Slow-Burn Romance, Yandere Toga Himiko_

 **Other Additional tags (depending on adopting writer)** **:** _Reverse-Harem, Redeemed Toya Setsuno, Redeemed Yu Hojo_

* Iris and Teddy were magically transported to the MHA universe 1-2 years after Voldemort was defeated. How they end in an alternate universe is up to the writer.

* For this story both characters are slightly aged-up at the beginning, Iris being 17-19 (her exact age being writer dependent) and Teddy already being 5 years old. After living in the My Hero Academia universe for 10 years, Iris (now going by Ayame) is 27 to 29 years old while Teddy is 15 by the main events of the story. 

* Since they live in Japan, Iris Potter now goes by the name Ayame "Aya" Potta, while Teddy's last name is often pronounced as Rupin instead of Lupin.

* Ayame is a Metamorphagus like Teddy, however her godson's transforming abilities are much wider in range. Anything else would require the assistance of potions or magic spells.

  * She can't fully switch genders so much as alter her level of femininity (going from clearly female to a more androgynous appearance), and as far as non-human (animal) features go she can easily achieve a _[kemonomimi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moe_anthropomorphism#Animals) _level transformation at best. Converting her skin to scales or fur is tricky; small patches are easy, partial or fullbody requires more concentration and the additional help of charms to properly maintain a particular color or pattern.
  * She is fully capable of altering her facial structure, the length/color/texture of her hair, the sound of her voice, and can make cosmetic changes to her skin (she can alter her skin tone, add/subtract freckles, or make it look as if she has scars, tattoos, or wearing makeup). She can change the color of her eyes, but doesn't do so very often since she is very partial to the original green color that she inherited from her late mother.



*In terms of Ayame’s character in this story, consider referencing some parts of **[Evelyn Deavor’s](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Evelyn_Deavor)** behavior & personality from the Incredibles 2, but without any of the grand schemes of revenge or the malicious desire to undermine heroes (unless it's Endeavor, then you can go nuts BI...).

  * Both women are **very protective of their remaining family members** , Evelyn with her brother Winston, and Ayame with her godson Teddy.
  * Both **tend to wear very deceptive masks when they are in public**. Evelyn fooled people by appearing to be a friendly and very laid-back technical genius who is willing to help Super heroes, but is revealed to be bitter, scheming, & manipulative. On her own Ayame is a reserved person with a dry wit. She can seem apathetic and even a little antisocial (her tongue can get even sharper depending on the moment or who she’s dealing with). Never the less she is very genuine about how much she loves & supports her godson Teddy. She becomes more open and displays the more playful side of her personality as they bond over their shared love of trickery & mischief. When she, or more importantly Teddy, is threatened, the hardened fighter inside of her is very quick to resurface. She also remains very sympathetic to children who are in troubled/dangerous situations.
  * Both women have **complex thoughts about superheroes** : Evelyn blamed superheroes for the death of her parents, causing her to view them as a hindrance to everyone's ability to handle their own problems and grow stronger. By comparison Ayame's opinion of superheroes is far more benign. Her troubled background/history first as an abused orphan followed by the alternating cycle as an unwilling celebrity, reluctant savior, or whipping girl for the Magical World has left her feeling cynical, jaded, and pretty disillusioned with the idea of heroes in general (the fact that they ended up in a world that is literally _full _of superheroes when she no longer needs saving would also vex her). Where Evelyn is driven to destroy peoples’ trust in superheroes, Ayame would opt for leaving things to the proper authorities or to inconspicuously take matters into her own hands when the situation demands it. She makes a point to not actively encourage/pass on these negative aspects to Teddy, instead choosing to give him a more realistic view of heroes while stressing the importance of being smart & self-sufficient. She fully supports her godson’s pursuit of becoming a pro-hero as long as that is what he wants to do.



* **Random idea** = Ayame is an underground singing sensation [possible alter ego name _**StarBright**_. Writer is welcome to change it as they see fit] who is gaining a lot of popularity. On a whim, middle-school aged Teddy (who is far more techno savvy than his godmother) recorded audio of her singing at a karaoke box they were patronizing and posted the recording online. Popularity for her vocal cover exploded over night. So as a creative hobby they fashioned a sort of an ecletic 80's style glam rock appearance ****** (courtesy of some magic and Aya's metamorphagus abilities) for her as a disguise ~~(alleged Quirk being "Kaleidoscope")~~ and eventually started making music videos to go with the songs, often borrowing from musicians that don't exist in the MHA dimension. They use their magic for additional special effects while Teddy uses his tech skills to make it hard for people to track their location via hacking. Their work is strictly done online and since they are already well off financially, a generous portion of what they earn from internet fans is donated to various worthwhile charities, including _some_ hero institutions.

  * Present Mic, Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, Yuga Aoyama, and various others through out the story are hinted at being fans. 
  * **Walk the walk** = Aya carries herself differently when she is being her usual self or her online singing persona. Her everyday stance is relaxed and casual, while as [StarBright] she moves in a confident strut.
  * ****** = Visually some of my key inspirations for how her alter ego would look come from Cyndi Lauper and David Bowie (with perhaps a pastel goth twist), but ultimately that is up to the writer.



* Teddy is an aspiring hero in training.

  * He takes the place of Mineta in Class 1A, who was instead sent to General Studies. Teddy's placement in the entrance exam is up to the writer.
  * He becomes very good friends with Fumikage Tokoyami, Mezo Shoji, and Tsuyu Asui
  * He and Mina Ashido develop mutual crushes on each other.
  * He'll sometimes handle people he doesn't like by pretending to be oblivious, such as acting like he either [misunderstood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adDtY8VJ4sI) or [didn't hear what they were saying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvH0vevw0QM). Since entering Yuuei he often does this to Bakugo and Monoma. 
  * If written so that his "quirk" revolves around his metamorphagus capabilities, I can easily see Toga Himiko becoming fixated on him.



* **Reformed Baddie(s)** = consider having her stumble across **[Toya Setsuno](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Toya_Setsuno)** or [**Yu Hojo**](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Yu_Hojo) (or _maybe_ both) before either was found/recruited by Overhaul for the Shie Hassaikai. This would be a few years before the main part of the story where Teddy is working to enter Yuuei Academy.

In either scenario where Toya is picked, she gradually helps him out of his depression (meeting him before or after his suicide attempt is up to writer), aids in settling his money problems, and gives him a place to live at their home. Their goodwill makes Toya realize that he is better off without his toxic ex-girlfriend. He did have some initial attraction towards Ayame at one point, but it soon dawned on him that he liked her more as a sister figure than a potential love interest. Whether or not he finds new love is up to the writer.

With Yu Hojo, like Toya he would end up staying with her mostly because he has nowhere else to go. Ayame could encourage some other skill/talent Yu has or inadvertently give him the idea to make money with his crystals again, not for their inherent value, but by using them to make creative, decorative items when she offers suggestions of a new hobby. Like Toya he would strictly have a familial type of bond with her and feels extra protective of her and her godson.

  * Whichever way the redeem Toya/Yu angle is done, either/both males are very loyal to Ayame & Teddy and are the only ones in this new reality who are in the know about their magical/otherworldly origins.



* In memory of her Godfather Sirius, Aya has an occasional tendency to make bad puns. This sometimes drives Toya/Yu crazy, a point that is illustrated at its best when everyone is watching the Japanese Hero Billboard Charts on tv and the newly promoted super hero [Wash](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Wash) is onscreen. Toya/Yu/both men “sense a disturbance” before noticing the overly amused expression Ayame is wearing and immediately catch on to what she is about to do, which is making cleaning/superhero puns. When she ignores his/their pleads to stop, Toya/Yu leaves the room for the moment as she continues to make bad jokes, then shortly passes by on his way to towards the front door with a suitcase as he vocalizes a claim that he is moving out, causing a laughing Ayame to scramble in order to prevent their departure (she shamelessly latches on to their leg and refuses to let go until they give up trying to leave).

* Seeking space to practice their magic in peace, Ayame bought a very large portion of the woodland adjacent to what is now **_[The Beast’s Forest](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/The_Beast's_Forest). _**The Wild Wild Pussycats would later try to purchase [part/all] of her property when they were first looking to set up their headquarters/training facility, but Ayame bluntly refused to sell (first because she and Teddy had already settled into their new home, then out of petty stubbornness when the Pussycats expressed varying levels of surprise at her immediate refusal to their offer inspite of their “Hero” status, with **[Ryuko Tsuchikawa (aka Pixie-Bob)](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Ryuko_Tsuchikawa)** being the most vocal on the matter. She would go on to purchase even more land out of spite when the lawyer/agent/representative speaking on the teams' behalf managed to say something that REALLY ticked Ayame off). Threats to bring her ruthless and very talented lawyer into the picture made them drop the issue, though that didn’t dissuade the hero team from building their facility on the neighboring property. Aside from trading verbal snipes between Ayame and Pixie-Bob when they see each other, both parties tend to keep to themselves.

Because of this, Teddy and Kota are on familiar, if not (somewhat) polite, speaking terms with each other.

  * Teddy tried to warn Izuku about Kota's harsh attitude about heroes and society's view on quirks/pro-heroes as a whole.
  * He also points out that while Izuku means well, he doesn't fully understand what it is Kota's going through since he didn't experience the same losses.



* Ayame is put off by the Wild Wild Pussycats exuberant personalities and their tendency to strike super sentai-esque poses. She tends to bicker with Pixie-Bob and often antagonizes her (usually by taking jabs at the blonde’s sensitivity about her age and status as a single woman). In turn Pixie-Bob initially didn’t like Ayame because of her standoffish attitude towards them, only for her dislike to worsen upon learning that Ayame is close to their age but looks much younger.

  * Ayame also doesn't like it when Pixie-Bob "acts desperate" around Teddy and his male schoolmates.



*Random idea = Bisexual Kyouka Jiro

  * revealed that she has a fangirl crush on Ayame's musician persona. 



**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be an idea for one HP x MHA crossover fanfic, but I couldn't make up my mind in regards to how old fem!Harry and Teddy were, so it ended up being divvied into 3 different ideas (again). Each one has fem!HP with a different name/age, different romantic pairing options, Teddy being either his canon age or at least in his toddler years, etc. 
> 
> One of the many random ideas floating around for this crossover was a Luna Lovegood x Jin Bubaigawara/Twice pairing. I like to think that her odd but mellow/knowing personality would be quite a balm on his conflicted mind. She would have met him before he ended up being recruited by Giran to join the League of Villains and Jin would have naturally gravitated towards her since he felt so much calmer around her. Being welcomed and accepted by her extended little family of fem!Harry and Teddy as part of their group was an added bonus.
> 
> Then the ideas became too numerous for one single project and were separated into different parts/combinations. For the first HP x MHA prompt I really liked the thought of having those two guys from the Shie Hassaikai given a better lease on life since there isn't a lot material like that (yet), so the Luna x Twice pairing ended up being dropped. Reform too many villains and there's no one to be in direct conflict with.
> 
> I hereby wish luck to whomsoever runs with that little pairing idea.  
> Look forward to seeing how it's handled even if it's not in this particular work.
> 
> The next one will be posted (hopefully) sometime in December, January at the latest, once I properly transcribe them to become more eligible. Trust me, my initial concept notes can look pretty nonsensical until I write them out as above XP
> 
> These prompts are meant to be free to reference, stand-alone story ideas for another writer to use.
> 
> If you are interested in running with these ideas, please leave a comment stating as much so we can check out your work! ^o^
> 
> Prompt #1 out of 3
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Nasty remarks by Trolls will be blocked. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.


End file.
